


Casefile One; Ryougi Shiki

by Jigoku_kun



Series: Love(is)sick [1]
Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Unrequited Love, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_kun/pseuds/Jigoku_kun
Summary: Shirazumi Lio's evolving thoughts of Ryougi Shiki.
Relationships: Shirazumi Lio/Ryougi Shiki (one-sided)
Series: Love(is)sick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Casefile One; Ryougi Shiki

**Author's Note:**

> Theres to little about Lio on here.

Casefile One; Ryougi Shiki  


Ryougi Shiki didn’t belong to this world.

There was just something so unearthly, so celestial, so divine, so **_ethereal_** about her, that he couldn’t help, but wonder; is this superior being, which never failed to draw his wandering gaze, a goddess? A deity trapped inside a mortal shell?

Even so, mortal it may be, that physical form itself appeared to be just as ethereal as all her other facets. A natural beauty, appealing to everyone the same. Such a graceful creature, obviously standing above them all looking down at the vermin crowding her, yet, none of them ever minded. How could they?

After all there wasn’t anything wrong with that hierarchy. All of them gathering below, fighting for the chance to climb up. And at the very top, Ryougi Shiki. The only one worthy of ruling. The only one to belong up there.

Yes, Ryougi Shiki belonged at the top of the food chain, overseeing them all from her throne.

* * *

Ryougi Shiki didn’t belong to this world.

There was just something distant, something strange, something **_special_** about her, that he couldn’t help, but wonder; does this superior being, which never failed to make his heart beat faster and always threw his thoughts into disarray, have any equals? Or was she a lone existence?

Even so, standing all by herself, she was enough. So distinct, drawing everyone’s eyes towards her. Such a commanding creature, overlooking the gutter all by her lonesome. There was no questioning her worth, you simply followed her lead. Why wouldn’t you?

After all there wasn’t anything wrong with that chain of command. All of those fools below the queen, none of them deserving to be up there at her side, ~~but him~~. Ryougi Shiki sitting at the top, gracing them with her appearance. Simply belonging there.

Yes, Ryougi Shiki belonged at the top of the food chain, setting an example of how the ones to be special belonged there, ~~and he was right besides her~~.

* * *

Ryougi Shiki didn’t belong to this world.

There was just something confusing, irritating, **_frustrating_** about her, that he couldn’t help, but wonder; what right did she have to be at the top, when she wasn’t even bothering with her superiority? When she kept looking down at ~~him~~ everyone without once proving just how special she was? When she kept discarding her divine nature? ~~Kept discarding him?~~

Even so, there was no questioning that she belonged on that pedestal. Drawing his eyes towards her. The eyes of someone just as special as her. Yet, she continued holding him in contempt.

Why? W̸̠͍̓͗̍͑͘ḩ̵̧̛̘̭̖̜̫͇̭̙̼͖̱͍̈̔̉͆͑̓̄͐͋̇̃̚͠ͅỵ̶͆̃̈́̂̚ͅ?̸̢̞̪̪̦̗̬̖͇̞̰̩̞̹̟̔̿̓̉̆͊̓̒̽̑͘͝ͅ ̸̺̲̭̯̖̤͖͎̍̈̐̏͝͝W̷̠̠͎͉̥͆̒̈́́̓̄̌̅̆͘h̸̼͕̩̘̞͋͊̉͐̆̄͋̕̕y̴̢̨͓͚͖̞̩̯͚̠̰͕̦̰͌͛̍̏̆͆̾̂̕?̶̬͚͎͕̥̖͈̜̤̥̳̞̋̔̆̈́̒̎̅̉̏̎́̅̀̚ ̴̻́̊͐̇͛́̅͆̇̅̾̕͝Ŵ̸͉͙̣͇͓̼̳͇͈̊̉̍͌͒͝H̴̨̘̺̱͇͎̪̬̖̝̩͎̪̄̉̔̃̚ͅY̸̖̭̠͈̗̻̠̣͖̘̟͇͊̓̃͌̀̈̉͐̅̈́͋̕̕?̸̡̡̤̤̩̺̬̜̙́̈́́͋̚ͅ

They were the same! She _**belonged**_ to him! So why wouldn’t she just…

Yes, Ryougi Shiki belonged to the top of the food chain with him, but if she continued being _**feisty**_ … That wouldn’t do, _right_?

* * *

Ryougi Shiki didn’t belong to this world. She belonged to Shirazumi Lio. Whether it was as an equal or a meal, well, that would reveal itself in time.


End file.
